BB comes to visit
by TheGreatRenee
Summary: Beyond comes to see Naomi Misora. Fluff.


Disclamer: I dont own Death Note. If I did Naomi x BB would be in your face canon and Misa would leave Light for Matt. Oh, and L-Senpai would have solved the case officially. Here is my first One Shot, and it's centered around BB x Naomi fluff. (follow my rps on tumblr Naomi-Misora)

Naomi was layed out on the couch, exausted from the long day. She had been at the doctors again, but this time just for a check up. After Raye died Naomi had a direct confrintation with Kira. It left her half dead, gripping a rope to try to free herself. Everyone figured Kiras little spell had worn off once it seemed like she was as good as dead.  
She rubbed the rope burn on her neck gently. There was a knock on the door, and Naomi flinched a bit since she had been deep in thought. Getting up, she streched a bit first before striding over to the door and pulling it open. A raven haired man stood there with his hands in his pockets, hunched over a bit. "Naomi." He nodded curtly.  
"Ryu-Ryuzaki?!" Naomi asked in shock. This was the last person she had exspected to be at the door of her apartment.  
"I go by Beyond now." he mumbled and grabbed her shoulders pulling her into his chest for a brief hug. Naomi was still thrown off and didn't even have time to think sexual harrasment or anything for that matter before it was over. "Come in, I suppose." She said stepping out of the doorframe. Beyond gave her a look as if to say: Don't get too excited to see me now. He walked past the coffee table and dropped down on the couch.  
"You look a bit surprised to see me Misora."  
Naomi shut the door and sat on the far side of the couch. "I heard you died in prison." She looked him over. Beyond only slightly resembled the Rue Ryuzaki from before. This man was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and his hair, although still black, didnt stick up like before. The eyes... His eyes were crimson and the dark lines underneath them were so much lighter.  
Beyond gave a small shrug. "Yeah? I heard you died to." Even the way he spoke varied a bit from before.  
"No, I'm just fine." She self contiously pulled up her collar.  
Beyond moved forward towards her and pulled her collar down while mumbling something about how easy escaping from prison really was. Naomi almost cringed at the touch until it was surprisingly gentle. "Relax." B said as he ran the pad of his thumb over the faint red line.  
Beyond stopped touching her and looked up at her. They were inches away "Um... do you want anything? Like to drink?" Naomi asked trying to break his focus that seemed intent on her eyes. "No." Beyond said simply as he moved closer to her, now stringing his fingers through her hair.  
Naomi pulled back a bit. "I dont think we should-" Naomi stopped talking on her own. She had been so lonley since Raye died. To make matters more tempting, the murderers hands were unbearably gentle.  
Beyond ignored the begining of her sentence and brushed his cool lips across her warm mouth. She couldn't take the suspence and he must have known it. Memories of all the lonley nights since Rayes death dissapeared as Naomi put her hand under his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. Beyond had been lonley too, all the days he spent thinking of Naomi while he was trapped in a prison of men. Well, it sure was a good thing he didnt submit to anything.  
A small kiss wasnt going to cut it for Beyond though. He pulled Naomi into his lap, holding his hands on her waste. Naomi didnt fight him moving her, but she did pull back out of the kiss. "Why?" was all she asked.  
"I could ask you the same." B said trying not to smirk. He hadnt exspected her to be okay with him touching her at all. It was a stroke of good luck in his mind. Naomi shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck, then put her head in the crook of his neck. That therew Beyond off a bit but he held her and combed his fingers through her hair. She wanted to say something like I love you, but Beyond could never say something like that could he? It didint matter, Naomi felt content in the moment. They spent the rest of the day in each others company. It wouldn't be thier last day like that.

((Alright you guys, that will be all. If You think I should write a full story on this ship tell me so in the comments. It would defenetly have more struggles to get to this point. Anyways, I'm off for now! Thanks for reading!))


End file.
